Story in The Night
by ucihuy
Summary: Chapter 2: Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura mendapat misi untuk memberikan sebuah gulungan untuk Tsuchikage di Iwa. Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka? HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Story in The Night**

**

* * *

  
**

_Saat malam datang_

_Ku ingat kau_

_Tentang kebersamaan kita_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Kini kau tinggal cahaya_

_Cahaya samar_

_Dalam gelap malam_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Kan selalu ku ingat_

_Janjimu_

_Dengan saksi sang rembulan_

_-_

_-_

_Kini_

_Ku bercerita_

_Tentang malam _

_Saat kita bersama_

_

* * *

  
_

Bulan malam itu tampak bersinar terang. Bulat begitu indah. Indah dan menenangkan. Ditambah bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip disekelilingnya. Seolah bercengkrama menghangatkan suasana di malam yang dingin itu.

Malam memang sudah larut. Tapi aku, dan kedua teman ku belum beranjak memandang langit sambil berbaring di atas rumput hijau tanah lapang itu. Seolah tak ingin pergi dari sana. Tapi walaupun kami pulang larut malam, tak kan ada yang memarahi kami. Karena kami tinggal sendiri. Tanpa keluarga. Tapi kami anggap, kami bertiga adalah keluarga. Keluarga dan sahabat. Keindahan dan kenyaman persahabatan. Itulah yang aku rasakan.

"Hey! Lihat! Aku yang jadi bulannya. Dan kalian berdua yang jadi bintangnya. Dan langit itu jadi rumput yang kita tempati. Baguskan?" laki-laki berambut pirang yang berbaring di sebelahku berseru riang sambil tersenyum senang.

"Mimpi!" laki-laki berambut hitam pekat itu mencela tanpa membuka matanya menghadap sang lawan bicara. Kurasa dia tadi tidur, tak bergerak sama sekali.

"Apa teme? Kau bilang itu mimpi? Sudah berbaik hati aku ibaratkan kau seperti bintang sama seperti Sakura-chan. Ternyata kau memang lebih baik jadi…" Natuto berhenti sejenak untuk berfikir, lalu tak lama kemudian ia melanjutkan kata-katanya "meteor sajalah. Meteor itukan mengganggu, suka datang tiba-tiba, dan berisik mungkin." kata Naruto sedikit berfikir lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Kamu mengambil contoh benda langit yang sama seperti dirimu, dobe!" kata Sasuke yang sudah membuka matanya, matanya melihat tajam ke arah Naruto lalu tersenyum sinis. Seolah ingin mentertawakan kebodohan temannya.

"Ya, apapun! Pokoknya aku tetap ingin jadi bulan." Tegas naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. Lalu dia berdiri namun tatapannya menerawang langit. Seolah ingin menemukan sesuatu disana.

Hening.

Tak ada yang bersuara. Sampai aku menyadari. Ada yang berubah.

Raut wajahnya berubah sendu. Yang aku lihat dia sedikit mengusap pipinya. Mungkin sesuatu jatuh di pipinya. Air mata mungkin? Atau sesuatu yang lain? "Aku kan jadi bulan karena ingin kalian terus ada disamping ku. Aku tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana mempunyai keluarga. Dan aku ingin orang-orang mengakui ku. Mengakui keberadaanku. Bulankan besar. Jadi semua bisa melihatku. Melihat sinarku yang setidaknya dapat membantu." kata Naruto. Ia berusaha menghilangkan raut wajahnya yang suram, berusaha menyembunyikannya dari kedua teman-temannya. "Maka dari itulah menjadi Hokage adalah impianku. Impianku agar sedikitnya selangkah sama mendekati bulan."

"Kenapa tak sekalian jadi matahari saja? Matahari itukan lebih besar." Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya dalam posisi duduk. Melihat Naruto yang masih tetap menerawang cakrawala.

Bocah berambut pirang itu memandang ke arah bocah bermata onyx itu. "Itu karena matahari tak dapat dilihat jelas. Lagi pula, bulankan tak setiap malam datang. Jadi jika bulan datang pada suatu malam. Pasti semua orang akan senang akan keistimewaannya. Bulankan bisa dilihat dengan jelas. Lagi pula aku memang istimewa,kan?" katanya sambil membanggakan dirinya dihadapan kedua temannya. Raut wajahnya berubah riang kembali. Aku senang melihatnya. Tapi aku sekarang sedang tak ingin berkata apa-apa. Aku sudah cukup lelah dengan latihan tadi pagi. Dan sepertinya kepala ku mulai sedikit pusing. Tapi aku menahannya.

"Mimpi."

"Tidak. Aku memang istimewa." Naruto memandang tajam rekan satu timnya itu.

"Mimpi."

"Tidak."

"Mimpi."

"Tidak."

Adu mulut itu tak akan selesai dengan sendirinya. Dan akulah yang bertugas menengahi mereka berdua. Karena mereka sama-sama keras kepala. Sebenarnya ini bukan tugas. Hanya saja kalau dibiarkan. Keadaan kuping ku mungkin akan memburuk dan aku akan semakin pusing. _Huh.._

Aku yang daritadi hanya terdiam mendengarkan pertengkaran mereka, kini beranjak mendekati Naruto. Aku tahu, dia dari dulu tak pernah tahu akan orang tuanya. Dia hidup sendiri. Orang-orang bahkan menjauhi dirinya. Karena di dalam tubuh Naruto berdiam sang rubah berekor sembilan yang beberapa tahun yang lalu menyerang Konoha dan menyebabkan sang Hokage keempat tewas. Tapi apa salahnya? Apa salah Naruto? Dia hanya seorang bocah kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa. Kalau pun sesuatu yang mengerikan itu ada di dalam tubuhnya. Itu bukan salahnya,kan?

Dan sekarang pun aku mengerti apa yang dia rasakan. Sejak orang tua ku meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu. Kesepian yang dia rasakan setiap hari. Walaupun kehidupan yang dia rasakan sangat menyedihkan. Tapi aku bangga padanya. Karena dia tetap bisa tersenyum dan ceria di balik pahitnya kehidupan yang dia alami.

Kurasa Sasuke juga merasakannya. Ya, itu pasti. Karena dia juga merasakan kehilangan keluarga, dan kesepian. Semua keluarganya meninggal karena serangan pasukan berbaju hitam yang menyerang klan Uchiha itu. Sasuke tak ikut terbunuh, karena pada saat pembunuhan itu terjadi dia sedang menjalankan misi dengan kami. Sungguh sangat terpukulnya dia. Saat mengetahui seluruh keluarganya telah tewas saat itu. Berminggu-minggu lamanya dia hanya ingin sendiri. Dipenuhi dendam yang menyelimuti dirinya. Sampai suatu hari ia keluar dari rumahnya, tepatnya desanya. Konoha. Dengan maksud membalas dendam pada segerombolan pasukan biadab itu. Untung saja Naruto dapat menghentikan niatnya. Walaupun untuk menghentikannya dia harus bertarung dulu melawannya. Tapi apalah artinya sebuah nyawa untuk sebuah persahabatan?

Aku berada tepat di tengah mereka berdua yang masih saja beradu mulut. "Sudahlah. Sudah malam. Aku ngantuk. Ayo kita pulang. Lagi pula tampaknya bulan sudah menghilang melihat kalian berdua bertengkar. Sangat berisik." Aku melangkahkan kaki ku menjauhi mereka berdua. Dan sepertinya mereka berdua sudah berhenti bertengkar.

"Hei, Teme! Yang pasti aku ini istimewa." Kata Naruto sambil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke yang ada di depannya yang tak jauh dari ku.

"Hn. Aku tidak peduli."

"Tanggapan mu sangat tidak bermutu." Kata Naruto sambil berjalan mendahului Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan! Aku antar ya?" seru Naruto ke arah ku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tidak usah. Kita kan berbeda arah. Lagi pula sekarang sudah larut. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja. jangan sampai besok kau datang telat lagi seperti tadi.

"Ya sudahlah." Naruto tertuntuk lemas dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan arah dengan ku. "Kalau begitu sampai besok." Naruto melambaikan tangannya dan menghilang dalam kegelapan malam.

"Ya."

Malam di musim gugur sangatlah dingin. Walaupun bulan tampak bersinar. Tapi tetap saja tak dapat menghangatkan suasana jalanan yang sepi dan lengang yang sedang ku lewati ini. Benar-benar sepi. Mungkin yang terdengar hanya suara gonggongan serigala di hutan itu, mungkin. _Berpikir tentang serigala. Aku jadi ingat cerita 'Harry Potter' seri ketiga itu._ _Mungkin tidak, ya? Kalau gonggongan serigala itu adalah serigala jadi-jadian?_ batinku.

Hening.

Aku masih dalam perjalanan pulang. Rumah ku memang jauh. Rasa kantuk yang ku rasakan tak dapat aku tahan. Bulan yang tadinya nampak. Lambat laun cahayanya mulai terlihat samar. Bentuknya pun hanya tinggal semperempatnya. Tertutup awan. Membuat malam yang gelap menjadi bertambah gelap.

Mungkin sekarang aku terlihat berjalan seperti orang yang mabuk. Oleng ke kanan. Bangun. Lalu oleng ke kiri. Sampai aku berjalan dengan mata yang hampir menutup. Tapi aku tak menyadarinya. Karena itu adalah kata-kata seseorang. Langkah ku mungkin agak tak karuan. Sampai akhirnya ada sesuatu yang menyentuh pundakku. Aku tersadar dari tidur ku. Tidur? Mungkin. Aku terkejut dan tak tahu apa yang aku lakukan tadi. Entahlah…

Aku menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya pada 'sesuatu yang tadi sempat menepuk pundak ku'. Aku menhembuskan nafas lega. Aku kira musuh. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku perbuat untuk melawan musuh ku itu saat aku sedang mengantuk berat. Lagi-lagi, 'Entahlah…'

"Sasuke, kau membuat ku kaget."

Dia berjalan selangkah mendahului ku tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. "Jalan yang benar. Kalau kau berjalan seperti tadi kau bisa-bisa jatuh.". Aku tersentak. Ternyata tadi aku tertidur sampai-sampai aku tak sadar. Ya untung saja yang tadi itu Sasuke. Kalau musuh. Mungkin aku sudah jadi tawanan mereka. Tapi…

"Ya, aku ngantuk sekali. Dan aku sedikit pusing. Tapi… kenapa kau ada disini?"

Sasuke tetap meneruskan langkahnya dan tak menoleh sedikit pun. "Kau lupa! Rumah ku kan memang jalan sini. Bodoh!"

Hening.

Sasuke merasa aneh. Tak _biasanya dia tak menanggapi omonganku_, batinnya. Sasuke menghentikan langkah lalu menoleh ke belakangnya.

"Sakura!"

* * *

TBC

* * *

catatan.

Maap dan terima kasih.


	2. Chapter 2

Makasih yang udah mau ripyu....

Maap g bisa bales ripyunya....

Soalnya saya kehabisan kata-kata....

Maap klo masih ada banyak kesalahan. belum terampil saya.... hahha...

Enjoy it!

* * *

**Story in The Night**

* * *

Di malam yang pekat itu. Bulan tak datang yang ada hanyalah awan-awan hitam yang menutupinya. Mungkin malam ini akan hujan. Tak ada sedikit pun cahaya bulan yang jatuh menyinari bumi. Begitu pula dengan bintang-bintang yang selalu menemaninya. Digantikan dengan angin yang berhembus sangat kencang. Seperti pertanda akan datangnya sebuah badai.

Saat itu segerombolan musuh datang. Menghampiri kami yang sudah tak berdaya. Benar-benar licik. Pertarungan yang tak seimbang. Menyerang kami saat kami lemah? Pengecut.

Seseorang diantara musuh itu mendekat ke arah kami. "Hah. Ternyata lawan kita hanya begini saja? Kalau tahu begini tak usah repot-repot kita bergerombol datang kesini." Seorang pria bertubuh jangkung dan tegap itu berdiri dihadapan kami. Dengan tangan yang bersiap untuk membunuh.

-

Yang kulihat saat itu. Hanya aliran air hujan yang sangat deras. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa lama kelamaan air yang bening itu menjadi _Merah_?

-

-

-

Nafasku kini tak beraturan. Hembusan nafas berat yang ku keluarkan belum bisa ku atur ulang. Keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuhku. Aku belum beranjak dari atas kasur ku. entah sekarang sudah pagi ataukah masih malam. Pikiranku belum bisa mencernanya. Yang aku pikirkan hanyalah kejadian yang tadi menguras seluruh tenaga dan pikiranku. Entahlah itu hanya mimpi ataukah sebuah pertanda? Dan kuharap itu semua hanya mimpi buruk yang tak pernah ku lihat lagi.

Nafasku kini sudah mulai bisa ku atur. Keringat dingin pun dengan segera aku keringkan dengan handuk yang entah mengapa ada di sebelah tempat tidurku. Kulihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 9.30 pagi. Dengan segera aku pergi menuju kamar mandi. Ya, masih pagi. Belum telat untuk datang berlatih, pikirku.

_**Seketika itu, mimpi buruknya pun terlupakan…**_

Aku segera berangkat ke tempat dimana aku biasa berlatih bersama mereka. Tanpa melihat jam atau pun yang lainnya. Aku pun segera berangkat ke tempat dimana mereka berada. Hari itu nampak sangat panas. Padahal masih pagi, jam 10 lebih sedikit mungkin.. Namun aku tetap berjalan santai. _Aku mungkin hanya telat sebentar. Mungkin saja Kakashi-sensei belum datang. Dan mungkin Naruto juga._ _Hah…_

Aku sedang berdiri. Bukan, lebih tepatnya berjalan di lapangan yang cukup luas. Ya, tempat kami berlatih. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Berharap ada yang tampak. Dan aku melihat dua orang yang tak asing untukku sedang duduk-duduk di bawah pohon rindang yang sangat besar. Sehingga bisa menimbulkan kesan seram disana.

Aku segera berlari menghampiri mereka. Tapi yang kulihat hanya dua orang. Sedangkan yang seorang lagi? Entahlah… Memang selalu telat seperti biasa. Aku hampir tiba ditempat mereka. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang aneh. Mereka bercucuran keringat. Dan nafas mereka sedikit tidak teratur. Seperti orang yang sudah lari. _Oh,ya! Mungkin saja mereka baru berlomba lari datang kemari._ _Hah… dasar mereka! Tak berbeda jauh saat masih ada di akademi_, pikirku sambil tersenyum dan terus berlari menghampiri mereka.

Naruto dan Sasuke sedang duduk di bawah pohon rindang di lapangan itu. Sangat terlihat sekali kalau mereka sedang lelah dan berusaha mengatur nafas. Sehingga mereka tidak dapat memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Hai Naruto! Sasuke!" sapaku pada dua orang pemuda yang sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiranku sebelum itu.

Naruto menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan yang sedikit bingung. "Hai, Sakura-chan! Kata Teme kau sakit. Padahal tadi kita berencana menjengukmu. Kenapa kau tidak istirahat saja?". Naruto sudah bisa mengatur nafasnya dan sesekali mengelap keringatnya dengan lengan bajunya, menoleh kearah Sasuke yang masih belum bicara.

"Tidak perlu. Tadi malam aku hanya kecapekan saja. Kalau begitu ayo kita berlatih. Jangan diam saja. Ini kan masih pagi." kataku sambil berlari-lari kecil di tempat. Tapi rasanya ada yang aneh. Tidak seperti biasa cuaca konoha di pagi hari seterik ini. _Hah, biarlah…_

Tanpa kusadari, di belakangku Naruto dan Sasuke saling bertukar pandang dan setelah itu mereka terkikik pelan dan berakhir menjadi sebuah ledakan tawa. Hanya Naruto saja sih. Tapi Sasuke pun rasanya terlihat tidak bisa menahan tawanya, sehingga hanya seringaian yang ia lihatkan. Lelahnya mungkin sudah hilang. Tapi digantikan dengan lelahnya menahan tawa.

Aku pun berbalik menghadap mereka. "Apa yang kalian tertawakan? Lebih baik kita cepat berlatih. Daripada nanti siang semakin panas." kataku menatap mereka aneh. Tapi tawa Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi. Dan seringaian Sasuke tampaknya mengejek. _Aneh._ _Tapi sudahlah. Mereka memang aneh,kan?_ pikirku.

Sasuke sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Sementara Naruto, tawanya perlahan-lahan menjadi seringaian lebar. "Sakura! Kau tadi malam kelelahan atau terjedut tembok, hah?" Sasuke tersenyum mengejek. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya geli. "Kau kenapa sih, Sakura-chan?" kata Naruto sambil sedikit terkekeh-kekeh.

Aku semakin bingung. "Apa maksud kalian? Aku tidak mengerti maksud kalian tertawa dan menanyaiku 'kenapa?' Apa ada yang aneh?" Aku terus bertanya. Karena aku benar-benar bingung dan tak mengerti.

Naruto berusaha menyembunyikan kekehannya. "Sakura-chan, aku dan Sasuke sudah selesai berlatih. Kakashi-sensei baru saja pergi karena Tsunade-baachan memanggilnya sebelum kau datang kemari. Dan satu lagi, wajar saja kalau memang panas. Karena sekarang sudah jam…-" Naruto tampak berpikir. Sedangkan aku masih bingung.

Hening.

"Jam 2 siang." Sasuke angkat bicara karena kesal menunggu Naruto yang sudah tak tahu jam masih saja berpikir dan tak berusaha untuk bertanya. Hanya satu kata dalam pikiran Sasuke. _Baka Dobe!_

Aku masih belum bisa mencerna kata-kata mereka. Dan apakah yang aku katakan tadi keliru? Seketika itu aku mengulang kata-kata mereka. _aku dan Sasuke sudah selesai berlatih… wajar saja kalau memang panas…_ _Jam 2 siang_…

Seketika itu aku pun sadar. Tapi aku hanya bisa berdiri mematung. Sungguh memalukannya diriku saat ini. "Jadi ini…-" kataku yang berdiri sambil menatap tanah dengan tatapan kosong. Aku menegakkan kepalaku memandang mereka bergantian. "Sudah siang? Jam 2 siang? Dan kalian sudah selesai berlatih? Tapi tadi aku lihat jam sebelum mandi. Masih jam setengah sepuluh kok. Tidak mungkin kalau aku mempunyai masalah dengan penglihatan." Sanggahku tanpa henti.

Sasuke yang mungkin merasa sedikit kesal karena ocehan panjangku tadi, berdiri dan memperlihatkan jamnya padaku. "Lihat! Apakah ini menunjukkan angka 10, nona?" katanya sambil sedikit terkikik. "Oh, bukan! Tepatnya, 4 jam setelah angka 10." Sasuke kembali ke posisinya semula. Duduk di bawah pohon sambil menyadarkan dirinya pada batang pohon yang besar.

"Sebelum datang kesini. Kau lihat jam dulu tidak?" kata Sasuke yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Berharap semilir angin datang di siang yang terik itu.

"Tidak." Aku benar-benar tidak dapat menahan malu. Ditambah lagi melihat Naruto yang masih saja terkikik. _Ya tuhan! Jam sialan awas kau!_ Gerutuku dalam hati.

"Pantas saja kau tak lihat. Jam di rumahmu mati. Dan menunjukkan angka setengah sepuluh." Sasuke masih dalam posisi semula. Semilir angin berhembus. Membuat kami merasa nyaman di tengah terik matahari di lapangan.

Aku sedikit bingung. _Kenapa Sasuke tahu kalau jam di rumahku mati?_ Aku melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih bersandar pada batang pohon besar itu dengan tatapan bingung. Dan Naruto? Entahlah, mungkin dia masih cekikikan. _Sial…_

Sasuke membuka matanya dan menegakkan posisi duduknya. "Tadi malam kau pingsan. Jadi terpaksa aku mengantarmu pulang." kata Sasuke yang seolah dapat membaca apa yang aku pikirkan.

Lagi-lagi, hening.

Harga diriku mungkin susah untuk mengatakan 'terima kasih'. Tapi akhirnya aku kalah. Aku pikir, kenapa aku tidak berterima kasih pada orang yang sudah menolongku? Harga diri memang perlu. Tapi tidak untuk berkata 'Terima Kasih', bukan? Sekalipun itu orang yang memang menyebalkan.

"Terima kasih. Mungkin jika kau tak memiliki rasa kemanusiaan, aku sudah terlindas mobil tadi malam." kataku kemudian pada Sasuke yang sepertinya hanya menganggap kata terima kasihku sebagai angin lalu.

Aku berjalan ke arah Naruto yang membelakangiku dan sepertinya dia masih cekikikan tidak jelas. Tapi sepertinya pemuda bodoh itu tidak menyadari kalau aku sedang memberikan tatapan mengerikan padanya. Namun belum sempat aku membuatnya berhenti tertawa. Tiba-tiba Kakashi-sensei datang.

"Lho, Sakura! Kau datang juga? Tapi hari ini latihan sudah berakhir." Kata Kakashi-sensei kepadaku. Membuat mata kami semua tertuju pada kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba.

"I-iya. Aku tahu." Aku benar-benar dibuat malu hari ini. Hanya karena jam bodoh itu. Naruto yang tadi belum bisa menghentikan cekikikannya. Kali ini cekikikannya berubah menjadi tawa yang sungguh sangat menjengkelkan. _Sialan kau, Naruto…. Sebentar lagi kau akan mati… kau belum tahu seberapa hebat pukulanku? _batinku kesal.

"Ya, sudah kalau begitu. Tadi aku menghadap Tsunade-sama. Beliau memerintahkan kalian untuk sebuah misi-" kata Kakashi terpotong oleh sebuah teriakan.

"Apa? Misi? Hore!!! Akhirnya kita mendapat misi juga. Setelah beberapa lama hanya berlatih saja. Membosankan." teriak Naruto yang langsung bersemangat ketika mendengar kata. _Misi._

"Jangan potong kata-kata orang, Dobe!" kata Sasuke yang sudah berdiri.

"Untuk sebuah misi kita harus bersemangat, Teme!"

"Tapi jangan potong kata-kata orang, baka Dobe!"

"Sudah, sudah! Kalian ini seperti anak-anak saja. Tadi Tsunade-sama memberi kalian misi untuk mengantarkan sebuah pesan yang berisi sesuatu yang sangat penting untuk Tsuchikage di Iwagakure." Jelas Kakashi. "Ini pesan yang harus kalian antarkan. Pastikan pesan ini sampai kepada beliau. Dan tunggu surat balasan yang beliau berikan." Kakashi memberikan gulungan pesan itu kepada ku. "Ingat! Pastikan beliau menerimanya. Dan jangan sampai ada ninja lain yang mengetahuinya."

"Baik." Jawab kami bertiga.

"Tapi Kakashi-sensei! Misi ini terlalu mudah. Kenapa tidak diberikan ke tim lain saja sih?" keluh Naruto yang merasa tidak tertarik dengan misi ini.

"Kau bilang 'untuk sebuah misi kita harus bersemangat' kau menyedihkan, Dobe!" Sasuke mengulang kata-kata Naruto tadi.

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya yang tadi sempat terkulai lemas. "Aku memang semangat sejak tadi. Kata-kataku yang tadi hanya keluhan agar nanti kita mendapat misi yang sedikit sulit. Aku ingin bertarung, Teme! Setiap hari bertarung denganmu membuatku bosan." ujar Naruto panjang lebar.

"Bosan untuk menerima kekalahan." Sasuke tidak begitu menanggapi ucapan Naruto.

"Aku tidak kalah. Aku hanya mengalah, Teme! Kau belum tahu kekuatanku yang sebenarnya." Naruto menghadapkan dirinya di depan Sasuke.

"OK. Buktikan itu." kata Sasuke tenang sedikit memancing emosi Naruto.

"Baiklah." Naruto memulai ancang-ancang.

"Sudah. Sudah. Pakai saja kekuatanmu nanti Naruto. Aku mempunyai misi dengan yang lain. Jadi aku tidak bisa ikut dengan kalian. Ya sudah, kalian berjuanglah!" Kakashi-sensei menghilang dari hadapan kami.

Hening.

"Yosh! Ayo kita berangkat!" Naruto berjalan mendahului kami. Sementara Sasuke segera menyusulnya.

Sejenak aku lupa akan kejadian yang lalu. Kejadian dari mulai bangun tidurku. Hingga tragedy memalukan tadi. Aku berharap. Moga dalam misi kali ini. Tak ada lagi hal-hal buruk yang terjadi.

_**Langit siang tadi yang terang dan menyilaukan telah berubah menjadi gumpalan awan hitam. Entahlah… Apakah ini sebuah gejala alam ataukah sebuah pertanda?**_

_**

* * *

**_TBC_**

* * *

**_


End file.
